Wonders Never Cease
by PunkVampy
Summary: Of all things Aziraphale ever expected of Crowley...this definitely wasnt one of them. He didnt know where this...this *thing* hadcome from but he didnt like it. Not one bit. No slash. OC's involved. Enjoy!


_**This is just a random story idea that's been playing about in my head for some time now. Good Omens and all know characters belong to the gods that are Neil Gaiman and Terry Prattchet. I own Aliah and Jacko though :) **_

_**This is my first Good Omens fic, so please, go easy No slash.**_

_**Review…maybe? Please?**_

It was a quiet, peaceful night. Just after tea time after what was a beautiful winters day. London (the real city that never sleeps.) was slowly coming alive. Each individual light twinkled to life. Crowley smiled and sipped some of his tea. He liked tea. You wouldn't suppose that a demon would like tea would you? Rather odd when you think about it. But Crowley had a refined taste. And…he was English. He would also rip your head off if you took him up about that fact but that was besides the point.

What mattered was it was quiet. Crowley loved the peace and quiet."

"CROWLEY!"

Well, while it lasted.

Aziraphale appeared from upstairs. His hair was dripping wet and he had an old blue hoodie pulled over his head and old jogging pants. Crowley took the time to smile. It was odd seeing the angel dressed in casual clothes instead of his normal trousers and v-neck jumpers that always consisted of bland colours and strange patterns. What also caught Crowley's attention was the fact that Aziraphale had an extremely peeved expression on his face.

Crowley managed a small smile. "What's wrong with you? Somebody clip your wings?"

Aziraphrale folded his arms. His blonde hair was still dripping with water, forming little puddles on the floor of the London flat. "I was trying to take a shower."

Crowley blinked. "…thank you for sharing that with me."

Aziraphale's face reddened. He took a small inquisitive breath.. "I was trying to take a shower and that great beast of yours nearly frightened me out of my skin!"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "For petes sake, angel , he's only trying to be friendly!"

Aziraphale let out a hollow laugh. "_Friendly? _The great brute has ruined my day on many occasions. He chews on all of my good shoes, he slobbers over every inch of the flat and he's just terrible to live with!"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Well, he did live here first." He took another small sip out of his tea. Which had now gone cold. Crowley scowled and waved his hand. Sparking a little hell fire into the tea (Which had started to boil oddly) . He took another sip, and smiled.

"You'll get used to him."

Aziraphale gave his friend a dark glare. The demon sighed. "What I don't quite understand is how you can bare living with me, a demon, the enemy…and you cant stand a little puppy"

"Hellhound." Aziraphale corrected.

"Puppy." Crowley countered.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to argue but decided against it when he heard the thundering sound of the beast's paws and it clattered down the stairs.

"Hey Jacko!" Crowley cooed, kneeling down and letting the large black Doberman rush towards him and lick his face affectionately.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

Crowley grinned up at the angel and Aziraphale just caught the sight of his forked tongue flicking in-between his teeth. "Live a little, angel."

Aziraphale shook his head and walked back to his make shift room. Crowley looked back at his beloved dog. Crowley shrugged. The dog shrugged to. That was one of the best things about hellhounds. They're so very intelligent. Jacko in particular. Jack o' lantern, to give his full name was a very laid back beast. Don't get me wrong, if you were human, and you even set foot near his master, he would…well…Have you ever seen a lion eat a zebra? …yeah…kinda like that.

Jacko didn't really see Crowley as his master. He saw him as his boy. The one that he had to protect. Jacko had been given to a very young Anthony Crowley by a demon named Fergaul. Crowley must have been the human equivalent of a ten year old. And Jacko had protected him ever since. Although Crowley would never admit it.

Aziraphale rubbed his hair dry with a hand towel and sighed to himself. Sometimes he hated that he had to live with Crowley. But he had to wait. He had to heel. With a little hiss, he ran his fingers gently over his shoulder. If his wings were visible then you would see harsh deep scars layered across his wings. His back was tarnished in deep cuts that had long since been fresh but still stung every single time he dared move.

The angel rested his head in his hands. _When will this repulsive war end?_

He looked up when he heard the doorbell ring. He was tempted to get to his feet and answer it, but, to his surprise Crowley got there first.

With a frown, the blonde haired angel got to his feet. _Wonders never cease. _

Crowley frowned when he heard Jacko start growling loudly. Eyes glowing red , acid like saliva dripping from his lips.

"Jacko…take a effin chill pill, mate. We don't need any more Postmen being torn to shreds now do we? You can only be put down once." Crowley tilted his head. "Well…five times in your case."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

With a small sigh, Crowley unbolted the door. It swung open. Revealing a shrouded figure in a hood. Crowley had to squint a little to see through the snow. His tinted sunglasses (yes, he wore them in all seasons) fell down the bridge of his nose. Jacko howled loudly. The eerie sound just made the scene before Crowley even more fitting.

Aziraphale craned his neck to see who was standing in the door way. His eyes widened a little.

"Oh my…"

Crowley swallowed, and folded his arms. The snowflakes fell on the shoulders of his charred black suit.

"Can…I help you?"

Beruf didn't speak. He glared at the other demon standing before him. Crowley suddenly got the feeling that he was in deep trouble with the underworld. He briefly glanced over his shoulder at Aziraphale. He gave him a look that seemed to scream: get going

Beruf cleared his throat. "Anthony J Crowley…You have a parcel."

Crowley blinked a few times. All this crap for a demon postie? _Something aint right here. _

Jacko was on his haunches, the scruff of his neck was standing on end and he was flashing his spikey, vampiric like teeth at the supernatural entity in the doorway.

"A parcel from who? Father bloody Christmas?"

"Sethel. It is from Sethel."

If Crowley's heart could skip a beat, it would have done then. Aziraphale had stepped forward, shoulder to shoulder with the demon by now. He shivered slightly at the snow chilling his bare feet.

"Seth…" The name was whispered on quiet breath. Aziraphale looked at his friend. Crowley's eyes were misted over a little. Aziraphale looked back at Beruf. The angel backed away a little. Being a member of heaven when you're in the room with a demon that _would _harm you without a moments hesitation was never a good idea, so it was best he kept his distance.

Beruf passed something over to Crowley. Who took it, his eyes never left the sky though. Almost as if he was thinking back to some other lost time. Who was this Sethel woman ? Aziraphale was pretty sure she wasn't a woman. A demon woman perhaps, but not human.

"Aliah." Beruf said. And then he was gone. The snow drifted around the suburbs of the city, covering up the footprints where the demon had once been standing. Almost as if he wasn't there.

Crowley looked down when he felt the thing in his arms _move_. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

_What the…_

He pulled the edge of the shawl back…

No.

Impossible.

"Bloody hell…" Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale's tea cup smashed on the floor when he heard it. The most unpredictable…unimaginable thing that he would ever dream of hearing within 10 miles of Crowley….

A baby gurgling.


End file.
